Crystal ball, as it is commonly known, is a toy or a decoration provided with snow simulation in the present market. It usually includes a glass ball and a bearing base. The glass ball is often designed to a hollow which can put all kind of cartoon characters, small objects (snowflakes are made of foam material) and liquid therein. The objects inside the glass ball start to dance or wave as it's been shacked, which looks like whirling snowflakes and magic effects as a fairy tale.
To enhance magic effect, many crystal balls are added an electric devices for glowing effect or other more complicated mechanical action. The China Patent No. 201020523227.1 disclosed a technical scheme for the crystal ball, which comprises a base, a ball body, a doll, a circuit control system and traditional mechanism, the circuit control system includes a circuit, a sound control module for receiving the voice order, a timing module for adjusting the doll's action sequence, a speech module for playing ringtones and making the doll speaking, a lighting circuit and driving circuit. The aforementioned technical scheme is added an electric devices into the product. But, we also can learn all the circuits need to be installed inside the base, and then the circuit connected the internal mechanism by wires. Therefore, for the stability of the circuit and product, it must be fixed the glass ball body and the base in one piece, in this way, the product became an inseparable object, it is not only increased the times of manufacture, but also increase the cost, and need to redesign for each new product due to different models. In addition, the consumers cannot replace the doll inside the crystal ball depend on their preference, it reduce the desire to buy the product.
Besides, the person who has a certain static electricity, by this principle the touch sensitive switch has been developed, and the art is applied to the present invention.